Merry AkuRoku Christmas
by AnimeBomb
Summary: Yaoi. AkuRoku.Christmas has finally arrived for Axel and Roxas! Axel has a very special present for Roxas.Random fluff fanfic .NO LEMONS! sorry for the sucky summary. Oneshot.


**Contains yaoi boyxboy. So I was in a Christmas mood during science and thought of this fanfic. Beware of fluffy-ness and cuteness :D AKUROKU ! Enjoy. I don't own KH.** **Tis a short oneshot but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Roxas! Wake up its Christmas, get out of bed!" The excited redhead pounced onto Roxas.<p>

"Axe, you're squashing me!" Roxas whined.

"Mmm love you too babe." Axel smiled and kissed Roxas softly on the lips. "Now come on, I want you to open your presents!"

"Ten more minutes, then I'll get out of bed." Roxas dragged the duvet over his head, covering his face.

Axel pulled the duvet off the bed and chucked it to the floor. "No! I've been awake for hours and I can't wait anymore, you're coming with me whether you like it or not." Axel picked Roxas up and carried him out the room bridal style.

"Axel put me down NOW!" Roxas squirmed about, trying to break free. After a while Roxas just gave up, knowing that there was no point in trying to go against Axel.

"Aww has my little boyfriend given up; you know you can't resist me." Axel winked at Roxas.

Roxas wrapped his fingers into Axel's hair and pulled him down so their noses were touching. "You're right, I can't resist you." He moved up and pressed his lips against Axel's. Axel wasn't expecting the kiss and blushed a deep red. Smirking, Roxas jumped out of Axel's arms.

"I always win, now come on I thought you wanted to open some presents!" Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and dragged him down to the front room where the Christmas tree was.

The lights on the tree made the whole room sparkle. Underneath the tree there were two presents. One labelled 'Axel' and the other labelled 'Roxas'.

"You have to open your present first Roxie!" Axel let go of Roxas's hand and ran towards the tree. He took the present from under the tree and gave it to Roxas. Roxas slowly undid the bow and ripped open the wrapping paper. His eyes widened when he saw what was underneath.

"Seriously Axel?"

"Yup!" Axel grinned at his boyfriend. Roxas pulled out the present from the packaging. He held out the black boxers with the word 'Sexy' imprinted on the back. Roxas smiled and turned to Axel.

"Thanks Axe, I guess I'm going to have to wear them today?" Axel nodded and ruffled Roxas's hair. "Well anyway, it's time for you to open your present." Roxas put down the boxers and picked up the present. He watched as Axel took it from his hands and opened it. Axel grinned, took of his top and put his new t-shirt on. The t-shirt read out 'hot stuff' across the front. "Axel you can't just get changed in front of me!" The blond boy's cheeks turned pink. Axel just laughed and kissed Roxas on the tip of his nose.

"You are just too adorable. Thanks Roxie."

Roxas smiled, "I need to get something to eat; do you want anything from the kitchen?" Roxas turned to go to the kitchen; Axel grabbed him gently by the wrist and stopped him.

"Wait! I have one last present for you!" Axel dug his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a small blue box. Roxas spun around so he was facing Axel.

"W-what is it Axe?"

Axel got down on one knee and opened the small blue box. "Will you, Roxas, marry me?" Inside the box was a gold ring. There were two shining gemstones in the middle of the ring, one was a deep blue sapphire and the other was a glinting green emerald. Tears of happiness rolled down Roxas's cheek."Hey, Roxas you okay?" Axel said worried about Roxas's silence. The younger boy threw himself into Axel's arms.

"Yes Axe, yes! This is the best Christmas present ever, I love you so much." Roxas looked up at his future husband and smiled with delight. Axel smiled back before leaning in for a tender kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas all! I hope you get all the presents you want! I just made it so both of them were old enough to get married :D I enjoyed writing it , so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Btw Roxas says yes to being okay and yes to getting married. The gemstones are green and blue because Axel's eyes are green and Roxas's eyes are blue, imaginative riigghhtt! Don't forget to review! Peace out and have an awesome Christmas! Credit goes to my friend Jess for helping me out near the very end when I got stuck !<strong>


End file.
